I Do:A Brittana Wedding
by BrierGarden
Summary: A One Shot of Santana and Brittany's wedding from Santana's POV. I needed to counter act all the bad Bram wedding feels from last nights ep. so I wrote Brittana wedding fluff. If you guys seem to like this I'll write another from Britt's POV.


*_**Updated***_

The sun peeked through the blinds casting small bands of light across Santana's face. She groaned as the warm light began to disturb her sleep. In an effort to avoid her impending hangover she rolled over and covered her head with a fluffy white pillow. One arm lazily reached out to wrap around Brittany and pull her in closer for warm comfort. Her arm fell to the bed with a dull thud. With one foot still in dreamland she slid her hand over the sheets looking for Brittany. Santana let out another groan as she opened one eye from under her pillow to see that there was no beautiful blond sleeping preciously next to her.

_" Britt..."_

She called in a groggy voice, thinking that she had gotten up to shower or pee, but there was no reply.

_"Britt?_"

She called again this time more urgently. Finally she sat up to have a good look around. Her hair fell around her shoulders in an un-brushed tangled mess; she could still feel the make up from the night before caked on her face. The first thing she noticed was that Brittany was nowhere to be seen. Next was that she was not in her own bedroom, but instead a very lavish suite. She closed her eyes to try and put the pieces together what had happened the night before when the hangover hit. Her hands flew to her head and she fell backwards onto the pile of pillows groaning some more.

_"My head...Britt where are you?"_

There was a light knock at the door which sounded like a series of gunshots to Santana.

_"Come in for Christ sake!" She yelled._

_The door clicked open and Quinn Fabray slipped in with a lazy grin._

_"How's the hangover San?" _She said with a holier-than-thou smirk.

"Fuck_ you Fabray. Where is Brittany...and why do I feel like I had my head ran over by a small semi-truck."_

Quinn folded her arms and pursed her lips at Santana's rudeness. She had half a mind just to leave her there

_"That's what happens when you drink like a frat boy at your bachelorette party. Britt is in her room getting ready. She knew you'd still be asleep so she sent me to wake your ass up." _

_"My Bachelorette...FUCK! The wedding is today!" _

Quinn rolled her eyes while Santana looked at the clock then scrambled out of bed when she saw just how behind she was.

_"Damn it! Britt's going to kill me!"_

Quinn casually walked over to the mini fridge and pulled out a bottle of water and rummaged in her bag for some Ibuprofen while Santana ran around washing her face and brush her teeth at the same time.

_"Santana chill out. Puck set your clock forward two hours when we dropped you off last night._"

She rinsed and looked at her friend thoroughly pissed off.

_"I'm going to kill him." _

Taking the water and pills back to the bed where she promptly took them. Santana ran her hand through her hair and sighed. Her expression changed to on that looked a little less than thrilled that today was today.

_"You okay San?"_

Quinn could easily see the noticeable change and distress in Santana's features. She carefully sat down next to best friend and put an arm around her shoulder. Santana glanced at her and raised an eyebrow. She and Quinn were never really affectionate or caring toward each other, but they could always tell when something was up.

_"I'm just really...I don't know how to explain it."_

Santana had never felt like this before. It was the weirdest mix between excited, nervous, terrified, and anxious that she had ever felt. Quinn nodded and rubbed her back.

_"Do you love Brittany?_"

Santana looked at her best friend like she was crazy. Of course she loved Brittany. Santana loved her with every inch of her heart and then some.

_"Just answer the question Santana"_ Quinn said rolling her eyes again

_"Yea."_

_"Do you want to be with her for the rest of your life?"_

_"Yea. Qui-"_

_"Do you want to marry Brittany Pierce?"_

_"Yes. More than anything."_

_"Then you have nothing to worry about. Right?"_

Santana looked at Quinn long and hard for a moment.

_"That has to be the sappiest thing I've ever heard you say Quinn, but thank you."_

She turned and gave the blond a hug.

After a moment had passed Quinn stood pulling Santana up with her.

_"Alright, come on. We have to get you ready and looking beautiful for Brittany."_

* * *

Santana paced back and forth in her personal holding area waiting for the wedding to begin. Her heart was racing at a thousand beats per minute and her feet just wouldn't stay still. It had been 48 hours since she had last seen the love of her life and much like an addict she was going to through withdrawals. This was the most intense moment of her life and there was no Brittany to hold her hand and walk with her or to tell her it would be okay. Worst of all what if she fell that flat on her face walking down the aisle. Her half of the wedding party (which consisted of Quinn as her Maid of Honor, Puck as her Best Man, Finn, Kurt, Mercedes, and Sugar) eyed her cautiously. They knew better than to say anything or else risk unleashing Snixx and no one wanted that

_"Remind me again why I agreed to this?"_

_"I thought you proposed."_ Finn said stupidly.

There was a chorus of groans and eye rolls at Finn from Santana's wedding party. Quinn smacked his arm.

_"I meant holding in separate areas and this whole 'not seeing the bride thing'. I haven't seen or even spoken to Britt in two days! What if she changed her mind?"_

_"You agreed because you know how superstitious Brittany is. San, just take a deep breath okay. It's going to be alright."_

Santana did as Quinn instructed, but it didn't calm the beating in her chest or her nerves. Just when Santana thought she had herself a little under control the music started and the crowd outside grew quiet. She froze in her oversized puffy white princess dress.

_"Oh god! I'm not ready!_"

_"You're ready San. I promise. Just let your dad guide you and you'll make it to the front." _

Santana nodded as she watched her wedding party walk out. She heard the cheering and clapping of all her friends and family supporting her and Brittany. Her heart swelled so large she thought she might have a heart attack or more like a heart explosion.

_"Are you ready Mi Hija?_" Her father asked holding out an arm for her to take.

She swallowed hard and grabbed hold tight which told him she was. He smiled and gently guided her out the door and in front of the entire congregation. She felt her cheeks flush as a few hundred people turned to look at her. Their eyes all smiled at her, some waved, and others whispered comments about how beautiful she looked. Santana couldn't seem to process any of it, everything was a blur. Time seemed to slow down and speed up at the same time.

_What am I doing again? _Santana thought to herself._ Oh right marrying Brittany. Wait, why did I think that this was a good idea? Look at all the people who I'd be letting down if this doesn't work out. Was Brittany sure about this? Forever is a long fucking time. The door is right behind you. You can just turn and go… Move to Bolivia or something. Change your name. Holy hell this is the longest walk ever._

Santana's eyes scanned the front and she saw Quinn giving her a stern but happy look that said everything would be okay.

_Thank god for Quinn._

Santana focused on her best friend and made it to the front without a single slip up. She felt Quinn's hand on her shoulder congratulating her on making it through the hard part when there was a pause in the music that drew her attention to the back of the room.

_"All rise."_

The room collectively stood for Brittany, which was how they had planned it. Her head felt dizzy with anticipation as she waited for the love of her life to step out from her holding area. Santana first saw Sam standing in place of Brittany's father who nether girl wished to think about on a day like today. Sam was a good man and a good friend, but Santana wanted to see Brittany. She hadn't seen her in two days. She held her breath as she waited.

Looking back Santana would always say that seeing Brittany step out was just like watching a movie. From across the hall the two locked eyes and the rest of the world just melted away. All of Santana's fear and anxiety evaporated into thin air. Of course she was marrying Brittany. How could she not. They are soul-mates. Santana beamed at Brittany and Brittany beamed right back at her the entire trip up the aisle. The crowd clapped and cheered for both women as they finally met together in front of the alter. Santana thanked Sam as he passed Brittany's hands into her own.

_"Hey, you made it._"

Santana said softly so that just Brittany could hear.

_"I wouldn't have missed it for the world._" Brittany echoed back.

She gave Santana's fingers a small squeeze and both turned to the pastor still holding tight to one another. The attendants sat and the pastor began to speak.

_"Santana and Brittany, today you celebrate one of life's greatest moments and give recognition to the worth and beauty of love, as you join together in vows of marriage…_

_Just as two very different threads woven in opposite directions can form a beautiful tapestry, so can your two lives merge together to form a very beautiful marriage. To make your marriage work it will take love. Love should be the core of your marriage; love is the reason you are here. But it also will take trust - to know in your hearts that you want the best for each other._

_It will take dedication - to stay open to one another, to learn and to grow together even when this is not always easy to do. It will take faith - to always be willing to go forward to tomorrow, never really knowing what tomorrow will bring. And it will take commitment - to hold true to the journey you both now pledge to share together."_

Santana couldn't help but smile even wider as she stole a glance at Brittany who happened to be doing the same as the man spoke.

_"At this time I would ask the brides to recite their vows. Santana if you would start."_

All eyes were on her now, but the only pair that mattered was the pair of bright blue ones standing right in front of her. All she saw was Brittany in those few moments. She could see their entire life unfold up until this moment and every moment after. This was the right choice for her and now all that was left was to tell Brittany exactly how she felt.

_"Brittany, I love you. From the moment I first laid eyes on you I knew you were it, the one person I wanted to be with forever. When I was lost and confused you never gave up on me. You held my hand and told me that everything would be okay. You guided me through like a candle lighting the way back home. And just like a candle you lit up my world with your sense of wonder and imagination._

_I can't go on another day without knowing that I will always have your laughter, sense of adventure, courage, wisdom, and faith in my life. Because of that I want to make you a promise right now in front of all our friends and family._

_I promise to laugh when you laugh, hold you tight when you cry, take care of you when you're sick, listen patiently when you drive me crazy, fight anyone who dares to say that you are not smart because we all know you are. I will always be faithful and honest with you. I promise from this moment on until the end of forever I will love you and cherish you each and every day of my life because you are my soul-mate and I love you"_

Santana wiped away a few small tears, but kept smiling at her love.

_"Brittany."_

_"Santana, you are everything. To me you are the birds in the sky, the bugs in the ground, that tingly feeling you get on Christmas when you see presents under the tree. When I look at you I don't just see Santana the super hot Latin goddess who kicks everyone's ass when it needs to be kicked or Santana the most kind-hearted and loyal friend that anyone could ask for._

_I see you, the girl who has had my heart since the moment we met. I would do anything for you because I love you more than I could ever hope to say. I also want to make a promise to you in front of everyone today. _

_I promise you Santana, that I will kiss your nose when you cry, I will make you alphabet soup and spell out 'I love you' when you're sick, I will patiently try to understand your side when we fight, I will stand by your side ,support you in everything you do and I promise to always be faithful to you. You are the love of my life and I want us to live happily ever after, forever and always."_

Santana choked back a sob and instead laughed at Brittany's brilliant vows. Santana wished she could have been that creative. Santana could feel Brittany's heart beating inside her own chest now as if they were slowly becoming truly one. This was finally the moment she had waited for since the moment they met on the playground.

_"Santana, will you have this woman to be your wedded wife, to live together in the holy matrimony? Will you love her, comfort her, honor, and keep her in sickness and in health, and, forsaking all others, so long as you both shall live?"_

She took a deep breath and looked into Brittany's deep blue eyes. There was not a single shred of doubt in her mind. The next two words fell effortlessly from her lips even though they meant the world.

**_"I do."_**

_Brittany, will you have this woman to be your wedded wife, to live together in the holy matrimony? Will you love her, comfort her, honor, and keep her in sickness and in health, and, forsaking all others, so long as you both shall live?_

Santana's heart stopped as she waited for the words she had waited her whole life to hear. She held her breath and waited one moment longer.

**_"I totally do."_**

_"You may kiss..."_

Santana didn't wait for the pastor to finish; she cupped Brittany's cheeks between her hands and pressed their lips together as if she would never have the chance to do so again. Brittany melted into Santana's touch as kissed back just as passionately as she put her arms around the blond. It took several moments for her to realize that the room was clapping and cheering for them. They barely managed to pull apart and smile back at everyone with their pinkies locked together.

_"Ladies and Gentlemen I give you Mrs. Santana and Brittany Lopez-Pierce."_

Brittany turned to look at Santana.

_"Are you ready Santana?"_ she asked with the wonder that Santana adored in her eyes.

_"I'm ready for anything as long as I have you."_

Brittany squeezed her hand and together they ran back down the aisle and out the double doors to begin their lives together.

Ironically, they did live happily ever after.

* * *

*Note -Cover pix isn't mine. Found it on tumblr all credit goes to the artist


End file.
